Sliding guide shoes are frequently used for guiding elevator cars. Elevator installations in buildings usually have a vertical elevator shaft in which a respective guide rail is arranged at each of mutually opposite shaft walls. Sliding guide shoes arranged at the elevator car have inserts with slide surfaces which slide with small play along a guide rail. Sliding guide shoes are known and conventional in which the inserts are designed as profile members which are U-shaped in cross-section. By contrast to roller guide shoes, the sliding guide shoe basically manages without movable parts. Since the inserts wear in the course of time, used or old slide inserts have to be exchanged.
DE 203 15 915 U1 shows a sliding guide shoe with a two-part insert consisting of a support element and a slide element. The slide element can be exchanged, in which case, however, the entire sliding guide shoe has to be demounted after initial placing of the elevator in operation. In practice it has proved that—even after the sliding guide shoe has been demounted from the car—the slide element inserted into a pocket-like recess, which is open towards the front side, in the support element can be removed from the support element only with difficulty. In addition, the insertion or re-insertion of a slide element is difficult, since due to the specific selection of material and design of receiving pocket and slide element a simple insertion into the pocket is hardly possible.
A sliding guide shoe with an insert has become known from EP 1 880 968 A1, which sliding guide shoe is received in a channel-like receptacle, which extends in longitudinal direction, in the guide shoe housing. Respective retaining elements are screw-connected with the guide shoe housing in the region of the two longitudinal sides for lateral securing of the insert. This insert can be removed—without demounting of the entire guide shoe—from the guide shoe by lateral withdrawal in longitudinal direction along the guide rails. The inserts conceived as wear parts are, however, comparatively expensive and complicated in production.